


Sketch

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: A portrait of the agent...





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

The Sketch by Fatladysing

Title: The Sketch  
Author: Fatladysing   
Summary: A portrait of the agent...  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Romance  
Keywords: Scully/other; Slash  
Rating: NC-17 for nudity, language, and certain adult situations;   
this story depicts a same-sex relationship between consenting adults.  
Archive: Pretty much anywhere, just let me know first.   
Disclaimers: Scully and Mulder are borrowed from our friends at Fox   
and 1013. I promise not to make any profit off the borrowing.  
First Posting: September 10, 2001  
Feedback: Yes, please at:  
Thanks: Go first and last to my beta reader sheswirls. If it's readable and good it's her doing. If not, it's mine.  
Note: This was written in response to bkosto2001's list challenge: "Scully meets a female artist who convinces her to pose nude for a painting. A relationship ensues." This is inspired by Radclyffe through encouragement, conversation, and a precedent to aspire to. And dedicated to Tenno for love and support, but mostly for love.

* * *

The Sketch  
by Fatladysing

I.

One of the first lessons they teach you in drawing human female anatomy is that breasts are, surprisingly, located at mid-torso. You would not believe some of the output from my male colleagues-- those purported lovers and aficionados of the female form-- who working from memory and experience, manage to put their women's breasts at chin-level. Large and obscene, vying with the neck to prop up those sultry and vacuous heads they are also so fond of rendering.

Her breasts are perfect, of course.

She is gentle curves and soft shadows. Luminescent pale skin crowned with nipples of furious rose. There are two primary techniques to sketching with a charcoal pencil and on her breasts I use both. First with the point, sharp and precise, to define the boundaries of her femininity. Second with the broad side of the lead, flat and smooth, to give roundness and fullness to their shape and volume.

It is with the greatest of pleasure, and the most intimate of caresses, that I pull her image forth from the emptiness of my canvas.

* * * * *

II.

Picasso was a lech, but he had a way with the ladies.

He was charming and moody, seducing women into his bed and then slandering them on his canvasses. The art historians track his chronology by period: Blue, Rose, Cubist. I account for him by mistress: transient Madeleine, fat Olga, disturbed Dora. They say he spent his life unfulfilled in the search for love. He himself lamented that he had no true friends, only lovers.

When I announced to my mentor that I was entering into my Pablo period, in search of my own Galatea, he laughed.

"Why the fuck do you need to go trolling for titties? Just lose the shirt and paint in front of a goddamn mirror."

He's a brilliant man, but sometimes it's difficult to tell.

* * * * *

III.

I usually set up my easel by the Museum of Natural History because women are somehow hormonally or genetically drawn to the Hope Diamond, and there I'm never without subjects. But this morning I was feeling whimsical and so decided to set up near the Air and Space Museum.

"I'm telling you, Scully, Hubble was a cover-up."

The voice is so unexpectedly near, that I drop my pencil. Embarrassed, I bend to pick it up but she's there a fraction of a moment faster. I'm definitely staring as she hands it back to me.

"Oh wow. Nice pictures."

The voice snaps me out of my second trance and I look up to see a tall, rakish man peering intently at my canvas. He reaches out to touch the surface.

"Don't!" I don't know if it's the note of panic in my voice or my desperate tug at his pant cuff that stops him. "It smudges. And I don't want... uh... for it to get all over you." I temporize.

He looks like he's about to protest but the woman-- Scully, he called her-- cuts him off. "Mulder, leave it alone."

Rebuked, he turns his attention to the stack of semi-finished canvasses leaning against a nearby bench. "Hey, these are pretty good! Who's Jericho?"

"That would be me." I stand up and walk over to him.

He looks me up and down intently. I figure him for a Georgetown shrink. Or a Chinatown psychic.

"You don't look like a Jericho."

"Funny. You look exactly like a Mulder."

He gets this gleam in his eye. Shit. He likes his women feisty. So I try to change the subject to something decidedly uninteresting to him. "That one's done in an early Spanish Baroque and this one here-" I flip to another canvas, "is the same model but done in French Neoclassical."

"Whoa. Go back a few." He points to a circular piece depicting two women sitting side by side: the one holding a harp has her arm draped lovingly around the other holding a pen and journal. "What is that?" Shit, again. He's a pervert, too.

"Angelica Kauffman. The Artist in the Character of Design Listening to the Inspiration of Poetry." Scully explains, before I get the chance to. "Or at least it's a pretty good reproduction."

Hot damn. I think I'm staring again, and this time I really don't care.

* * * * *

IV. 

Polite cocktail banter is a necessary skill in this business that just barely eludes me. It's endless, really, the circuit of openings, exhibitions, honorariums, and good old-fashioned clusterfucking. Well, fuck capitalism. Fuck consumerism. And, goddammit, fuck television. Modernity has reduced the profession to speculation, pop culture, and sound bites. Warhol wasn't an artist so much as a showman.

But I'm not so principled-- or dumb-- to be blind to the truth of it. I've got my canned list of 'most popular question' answers. Society and media are nothing if not predictable. The most common question-- and one they practically coach you to answer in school--is: "Which artist has influenced you the most?"

I am always dead honest with this one. Honore Daumier. Working in the shadow of great contemporaries such as Ingres and Delacroix, Daumier achieved far more recognition as a political cartoonist than a painter. His style was simple, structured, and small compared to the sweeping heroic works of Delacroix and Ingres. My favorites are his numerous tragic-comic studies of Don Quixote.

This, of course, goes over like a lead balloon with the patron crowd. They prefer to hear of artists they recognize and can attach coffee table books and dollar signs to.

Thank God for the NRA... er... NEA.

* * * * *

V. 

I literally fall off my stool when she shows up at my studio.

But then again, she's done nothing but surprise me since we met. I think even her friend Mulder was a bit flabbergasted when she decided to buy my Kauffman variation. So it seemed completely natural to give her my card and offer to show her some of my other work.

But damn if I thought she'd actually come.

She walks around my studio slowly and methodically examining my canvasses. She hasn't said anything beyond a perfunctory greeting. I want to hear her voice again, so I decide to make conversation.

"So who's your favorite artist?" I nearly slap myself at the inanity. "I mean, uh, you seem to know a lot about art." Shit. Shit. Shit.

Her lips quirk into a small, amused, devastating smile. "Nobody in particular. I'm a big admirer of women painters."

"Now would that be women who paint? Or painters of women?"

"Both." A flicker of the devil in her eyes.

It's a struggle, but I manage to remain in my seat this time. "Yeah? Well you've come to the right place."

"I most certainly have."

Damn. It is definitely time to invest in some good plush carpeting.

* * * * *

VI.

Eat your heart out Leo di-fucking-Caprio.

If Kate Winslet were half as hot as the vision before me, Titanic would have had a happy ending. He would have tried much harder to get on that floating board to be near this body.

There would have been a lot more room for him, too.

It took a while but eventually I was able to relax enough around her to find my powers of speech and unleash my irresistible charm. I ascertained that she was some sort of scientist working for the government. She didn't seem to want to talk about it much so I didn't push.

She did want to talk about my work though: what I was doing, why I was doing it. We go through every canvas I have at the studio, taking turns deconstructing the elements and motivation. I have often wondered if poets were as deep as academics interpret them to be. Now I know they aren't. Dana has an insight into my art that fills me with a sense of unbelievable accomplishment and pride. It is both empowering and intimidating.

It is during one of these moments of confidence and infatuation that I ask her to pose nude for me. It is followed immediately by a moment of shock and panic when she agrees.

* * * * *

VIII.

Like Picasso, Van Gogh also had life-long women troubles. But he wasn't nearly as debonair about them. Instead, he lived his life in a constant state of inferiority, more apt to be jilted than to jilt. Psychologists have written copiously about his stillborn brother, born exactly a year to the day before him-- also named Vincent-- and the resultant trauma of being the replacement child. His dying words were "La tristesse durera toujours."

Sadness shall last forever.

I find his biography monumentally depressing. But there is also a part of me that resonates with it. The part of me that is constantly searching-- yet one step behind. The part of me that is afraid my place in things has already been usurped by one smarter, more driven, more doomed than me.

* * * * *

IX.

I'm impatient, I always have been. There was a time when I affected an exaggerated restlessness and I broke things on purpose. Lots and lots of things. Because I fancied myself a tortured and temperamental genius, and that is what they did to express themselves. But it became too de rigueur and too expensive so now I just mumble under my breath or swear profusely.

I'm mumbling now, because swearing would be rude with her in the room. It's her hair that's giving me fits, that lovely pyrotechnic red. I glower disgustedly at my pencil: you make me impotent. Gray. I press harder. Slate. I press even harder, practically embedding the lead into the fibers of the paper. Black. Not even close.

Her blue eyes regard me calmly and curiously from across the room. Jesus. Blue. I step away from the canvas.

"Do you need me to move again? Maybe lean back a bit?"

"It's not that. I just-" I pause, frustrated. "It's your hair."

"My hair."

"Yeah. It's red."

She laughs. A clear, sweet, bubbling laugh. "Good God, I should hope so."

Shrugging my shoulders, I hold out my pencil sheepishly. "Don't do red too good." I drawl.

"I'm sure you have something here that's more appropriate."

It's not really the color, I realize. There's an essence and a truth in this vision that I'm not capturing. That I just can't put a finger on-

Oh Christ, that's it.

"Uh, Dana? Mind if I run my fingers through your hair?" Shit. That came out sounding wrong.

Whatever she's really thinking, she masks with a perfect Mona Lisa smile. "Of course."

I close my eyes to give full sensory priority to my fingertips. Although, by the time I reach skin, I'm up to my second knuckle in thick soft tresses. I start just above her hairline, mapping the topography of her scalp slowly back to the nape of her neck. I find that when I press down gently with a slight circular motion she actually growls, unconsciously I'm sure. I repeat this as often as I can, careful not to tip her off to my ruse.

Let me tell you what red feels like. It is feather-light, yet powerful. There is vivaciousness at its core that counters my caress with supple resistance yet seduces me with tender warmth. It is separate and distinct: a thousand different pinpoints of sensation dancing coquettishly across my skin.

I am very proud of my hands and the control I wield when I sketch or paint. But I can't stop them from shaking now.

* * * * *

X. 

There is an emptiness to the visceral reaction I get when looking at pornographic art. Something akin to the difference between masturbation and making love. Not so with certain pieces of "serious" art. And whether they intend it or not, some artists have the divine touch of capturing on canvas a look or gesture that can instantly inflame me with desire.

Overbeck's "Italia and Germania" is one such masterpiece. Two women, fully clothed, and leaning into each other. One-- with a look of utter devotion-- is tenderly holding the hand of the other-- who is regarding their clasped hands with obvious contentment. 

That I refuse to bow down to the altar of explicitness when rendering love scenes has become a bit of a joke within my circle. And I've been told that showing a little more skin or removing my veil of euphemistic symbolism would not be entirely remiss.

And that it might actually help me move more art.

But the real reason for my hesitation is not so much modesty as motivation. What makes "Italia and Germania" so powerful is not the grappling and twining of limbs on-canvas but the hint and suggestion of deep and great passion off.

And being unable to imagine that passion makes it difficult to allude to.

* * * * *

XI. 

It's not long before I'm leaning into her, the rest of me drawn to her as my fingers were. I inhale deeply, pleased to find a clean, nautical scent. I knew it wouldn't be floral, or spicy, or earthy. And I really wasn't expecting her to reek of couture either. The simple, understated elegance of her perfume is perfect for her.

It's so easy to continue downward. To the pale curve and ripple of her shoulder. I can't stop myself. I close the distance and place a soft kiss against her skin. With my eyes closed, it is almost like a dream.

The sharp gasp and sudden tension under my touch remind me that it isn't.

Oh shit. "Dana, I am so sorry."

She doesn't pull away but she doesn't relax either. I remove my fingers from her hair, cursing myself for a thousand different kinds of fool.

"I-I don't know what got into me."

"Don't." Her voice is low and soft.

"I'm sorry. I never meant-"

She places her fingers on my lips and it's all I can do not to take them in and taste them. "I meant don't apologize."

Now there are just a few possible interpretations to that statement and my despondency latches onto the most damning: oh Christ, she isn't even giving me the chance to defend myself. So it comes as a big shock to me when she grasps my hands firmly in hers and moves them back into the tangle of her hair.

"Motherfuck."

She smiles at me tolerantly. "And don't stop, either."

It's funny how different context can completely change the way we perceive things. Red feels entirely different when coupled with arousal. Especially arousal with the possibility of deliverance. The sensations being gathered at my fingertips are sending insistent messages to the rest of my body. First and foremost: kiss her, you fool.

I curl my fingers instinctively, grasping handfuls of her hair. She tilts her head back in response and I bend down to her lips. There's a moment before we touch, instantaneous and infinite, where every sensation I have of her comes rushing to the fore. The Technicolor lunacy of red and blue so vivid they would be stylized if not for her possessing them. The warm, silky strength of her hair grasped firmly in my fists. The low growl of her pleasure rumbling softly and unconsciously. The fresh, open smell of the ocean enveloping and defining her.

And to the symphony, I add this kiss. She tastes like poetry: delicate, graceful, and sweet.

* * * * *

XII. 

It is the irony of extremism-- and a testament to repression-- that the most devout artists of the Late Gothic period managed to produce some of the most erotic art in history. The strict moralist Hieronymus Bosch intended his vivid pieces to serve as visual sermons. Yet his most famous work, "The Garden of Delights," comes across primarily as a visual orgy of carnal desire.

I can attest to that power of repression. Especially in the wake of a void that can only be described as spiritual deprivation.

But with Dana, there is only indulgence.

My touch across her skin is reverent and worshipful. And as absorbed as my senses are with the nearness of her, I force myself to memorize the way the light plays across her body as she arches beneath my caress.

My lips trace a path of kisses from her jaw to the very tip of her left breast. I know instinctively-- even as my tongue circles her nipple, hard and straining-- that I will never be able to fully capture in art the completeness of this moment. The fluttering of her heart. The almost-silent sigh escaping from her parted lips.

I wait until the last possible moment to enter her, banking my hunger and desire to the point where I am blind with wanting her. Her hips respond to my thrust, bucking against my hand in rhythmic need. And the fluid ease of penetration is immediately overwhelmed by powerful, clenching spasms that draw me in and hold me close.

I give her time to collect herself, withdrawing slowly and gently from this most intimate embrace. I press my lips softly to her neck and lay my head against her shoulder. My fingers, still slick from her passion, trace a familiar pattern across her belly.

"What did you write?" Her voice husky and unsteady.

"Jericho."

She gathers me in her arms and as the cacophony of my senses gentle to normal, I let the serenity of the moment lull me to sleep.

* * * * *

THE END

\-----------------------------------------------------

http://fatladysing.tripod.com <\---- visit my website!


End file.
